He Deserves This One Little Gesture
by random-person101
Summary: It's been two years since the Deep Blue battle, and Ichigo feels as if she's made up for it to everyone but a certain alien... but how can she make it up to him? 3 IchigoxKisshu


**Skittle: Hey ^^ I know it's been a while since I last uploaded something... and quite frankly I actually have to say it's cause I haven't had writers block on my own stories! I still don't, but I wanted to contribute something here 3**

**Blitzen: Oh joys... isn't she nice to you guys ¬¬ For once this isn't an Inuyasha Fan-Fiction, relish it XD**

**Skittle: This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fan-fiction... and it's clearly IchigoxKisshu ;P And sorry for any OOC-ness that will occur here .**

**Blitzen: RP101 regrets to say she doesn't own the content of the following story :3 Just the idea D:**

**Skittle: If you like this story... consider reading my other fanfictions, or maybe my original stories :3 Enjoy it guys X3**

_**He Deserves This One Little Gesture**_

She didn't know why she was doing this, walking calmly along through the forest city. She blinked, remembering the day that part of the city of Tokyo turned into a forest, and she sighed. She was thankful that the night wasn't cold, as she had left her coat at home. She knew that by now that Aoyoma-kun would be trying to phone her, but she had left that behind too. She walked peacefully, listening to the sounds of nature merged with the noises that were Tokyo city. She had to admit, they were yet to attempt to re-claim this part of the city, as slowly the human race was learning to look after the planet more and more. She put her hand onto one of the tree's, her dark brown eyes closing. It was hard to belive that two entire years had passed by. Two years since the battle with Deep Blue. Ichigo swallowed what felt to be her gut as she spun around and continued to walk deeper into the forest. She had been able to make it up to her friends, to her family, to Aoyama-kun, but she felt as if there was still one person she had to make up for. The thought of him was enough to make Ichigo stumble in her mind. She wondered then if the green haired alien would turn up, even after all this time. She giggled softly then, wondering if the Mew Aqua had worked as many miracles on his planet as it had done on earth. The thought of Taruto and Pai also came to her then, and she was sure that Pudding and Lettuce would love to hear some news regarding to the two aliens that they had befriended, even if it was a case of a final understanding of what they were fighting for. The tree's around her became more unfamiliar as she went deeper into the forest, something that she was beginning to elate in. Everytime she walked this part of Tokyo, she promised to take a different route, so that it never became familiar to her. There was only one place that was familiar, and that was a space in the middle of the dense forest where a tree once stood, a tree that encircled a glowing blue light that was diminished by becoming a chimera animal. Her instincts homed in at this point, her heart beat began to increase. Her ruby red hair still retained it's strawberry appearance as she was aware of her cat ears appearing and her tail behind her. At any other point she would have become severly aggitated, but today she didn't care.

Ichigo almost tripped as she passed over a final tree root, and she gasped, her eyes becoming the bright playful pink. There he was, back to her. He didn't appear to have changed much in two years, still wearing the same clothes she was used to. His green hair had become a slight shade darker, although it was still the same style she remembered. Ichigo stood tall again then, holding her hands together in front of her and biting her bottom lip. Her cat ears twitched softly, and in unison so did her tail. The bell on her tail made the tuneful ding as it swayed, causing the alien to turn around and cause Ichigo to suddenly become lost in those waiting golden eyes she could remember. Her pink eyes returned the feelingof longing, until she heard him laugh classically, and leap towards her. Ichigo paused before running forward to meet him with a hug. Apart from the few times before when they had come into close contact, Ichigo didn't need to flinch from this action. She could feel him laughing by her ear, not exactly remembering him being so tall compared to her. Ichigo knew that for this one moment in time, the alien wasn't going to let her go from this hug, not for a long time. She looked up to him, to see him truely smiling, his eyes now warm and inviting. She blinked, and giggled at him raising a brow. She wrapped her arms then around him more fully, pulling him to her more closer.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo smiled, smiling into his chest as he remained holding onto her form with a soft smile.

"Miss me koneko-chan?" Kisshu chuckled, and Ichigo nodded softly.

"Two years is a long time... even Taruto has visited Pudding a few times." Ichigo sighed softly then. The last time she had truly seen Kisshu was when he had died in her arms. She wasn't there for when he had returned to life and saved her friends, nor was he there for when she had come back to the living realm. Kisshu had adopted a guilty sort of expression then, looking away from her. Had she not been fully paying attention to his features, she'd have felt his hold on her tighten by a fraction. "Kisshu?"

"I... I am sorry Kitten..." Kisshu then said, looking back to her then. "I probably caused you so much pain before deep blue..."

"Kisshu..." Ichigo muttered softly, sending the alien into a brief silence. He smiled softly to her.

"You know my feelings Ichigo... you're an idiot if you don't by now." Kisshu returned then. "After we both died... and came back, I guess I just wanted you to be happy."

"But..." Ichigo wanted to finish her sentence, but she was silenced when Kisshu put a finger to her lips softly. He shook his head, silently telling her not to argue with his actions on that day.

"And for the record kitten... I missed you too!" He smiled again, embracing her just as tightly as she had done, although he picked her up and spun her around slightly. Ichigo laughed softly, enjoying his company. Once she found her feet on the ground again, she tilted her head as he let her go and sat in the air, floating softly at her level. Ichigo smiled with a soft sigh then.

"How is your planet Kisshu?" She then asked, finally moving on with their meeting. Kisshu blinked, and seemed to sit forward, his head in one of his hands.

"It's rather pretty now Kitten..." His eyes then lit up, looking to her. "Maybe one day I could take you there and show you it." Ichigo instantly felt the blush that crept up along her cheeks. Although she knew that it was a genuine offer, she couldn't help the reaction that her body had. Even though she already knew that her ears and tail were already showing, she was sure if they hadn't been, they were now. Kisshu raised a brow softly at her as she seemed to reach around and toy with the end of her tail. Ichigo felt his gazed, and she looked up suddenly.

"I... errr... um... well you see..." She mentally cursed herself then, although they were here to talk through things, Ichigo knew she owed him so much more than just this small offer of a chance at friendship. Although she would never voice it, she knew that Kisshu had saved her life several times. He cared, although he had said at the time it was because he wanted the chance to finish her off himself. The first year of their fight ending and another beginning, Ichigo had tried to relish the time she had with Aoyama it wasn't enough because of the memories. Aoyama had settled the two to be friends instead, saying that it would be easier for Ichigo to continue on being a Mew Mew without him interferring. She had been upset yes, but she was now healing.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu spoke up then, and Ichigo blinked, and she stood back softly.

"I was wondering if you could show me earth from above first?" Ichigo spilled out sooner rather than she could speak. Kisshu's expression had her thinking on her toes then. "Well you see, Tokyo has made alot of efforts to clean the city ever since Deep Blue... and I haven't had the chance to see it yet..."

"Isn't that something that you'd want to do with your important person?" Kisshu then asked, moving to stand on the earth then. Ichigo shook her head.

"No... me and Aoyama-kun are just friends now." She told him. She moved to then sit down on a patch of grass that was growing where the tree had once stood, looking to Kisshu still stood there, and she explained what had happened in the past two years. She wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the lines Kisshu had joined her sat on the grass, and was listening intently to what she had to say. When she had finished, Kisshu then took his turn in telling her about the two years he had been on his planet for. He told her about how the Mew Aqua had worked, and the look on his peoples faces as they were able to finally walk out on the surface without fear and in peace. He made a subtle hint as to thanking her for his sudden decision to use the Mew Aqua to save his own planet than destroy the earth. Kisshu smiled as he finshed, and Ichigo smiled in return.

"I guess I left coming back to see you a little longer than really needed." Kisshu then muttered before he stood up. Ichigo nodded before just watching him. Kisshu then extended his hand out to Ichigo. The mew mew looked to the hand then, before letting her eyes meet with his. She was confused about his intentions, however it wasn't as if she had anything to loose then. She slowly, and with an amount of caution she lifted her hand and placed it into his and closed her fingers around his wrist. Kisshu's calm expression smiled as he then lifted from the ground as he let his own hand close around Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo squeaked as he quickly gain in height, Ichigo watched as he took her over the canopy, still practically holding her hand. Ichigo felt her blush once more, before she smiled and relished in the feeling she was getting. Kisshu was giving her what she had asked for. Her pink eyes cast over the city of Tokyo from the ariel veiw that he was able to give her. The forest was still full of greens and made her gasp lightly. She could still see the habour, and from where they were it was evident that the water there was still as clear as the time they had been there looking for Mew Aqua. Kisshu took her over the city, and towards the park, where she could see Café Mew Mew. The thought of her friends there made her giggle as she closed her eyes. She felt Kisshu's grip tighten some then, and she opened her eyes to see him looking to her, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Kisshu." She whispered, although made it clear what she was saying to him, smiling as much as she could.

"I guess Kitten likes the veiw then?" Kisshu chuckled as he pulled her up into a hug. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck then. She knew that Kisshu wouldn't let her fall, but if he asked, this was going to be her excuse as to why she did this. Kisshu blinked at this, though he didn't question her one second, keeping his own arms around her waist, determined to not let her fall from him ever again. Ichigo sighed softly into Kisshu then, letting her eyes close softly, she had already decided how she was going to make up things to Kisshu. For her friends she was never late from that date onwards, for family she had told them her secret. For Aoyama she had understood his decision about them going different ways. All she knew was that Kisshu wasn't going to push her away for her next move. She shifted in his grip, causing his golden eyes to fall into her pink ones. She softly leant up and brushed his lips with her own, before she felt that spark that meant she had turned into a cat. She was glad she was black furred because her blush had doubled in shade. As she had counted on, Kisshu hadn't dropped her, infact he was smiling softly with her still in his arms. She meowed softly, putting one of her paws over her nose. Kisshu smiled, and there was a hint of a blush to his cheeks. Afterall, it was the first time Ichigo had kissed him willingly without him knowing any better.

"I guess I'll need to change you back now Kitten." Kisshu then whispered to her softly. Ichigo couldn't help but close her eyes when he kissed her in return, in order for her to return to normal. However, as she turned back she tightened her grip around him and kissed him in return, turning the polite gesture on his behalf into a real, their first true kiss. Afterall, as Ichigo saw it, he had given her his heart, and had died for her. Ichigo knew that he deserved this small gesture in the least, and deep inside she knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

**Blitzen: See! It wasn't all too bad ^^**

**Skittle: As always guys, reviews are welcomed :3 Wether they're good or bad... I don't mind X3 Gotta improve one way or another ;P**

**Blitzen: Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay :3**


End file.
